It's not gay when it's in a 3 way
by MotherMonster
Summary: James has been gone for a week and comes back to Remus. They start catching up and Lucius Malfoy happens to walk in on them. One-shot


**Title: **It's not gay when it's in a 3 way.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word Count: **1,384

**Pairing: **James/Remus/Lucius Threesome.

**Summary: **James has been gone for a week and comes back to Remus. They start catching up and Lucius Malfoy happens to walk in on them. One-shot

* * *

><p>Remus walked into the bathroom tired as he could be. He hasn't seen James in about a week and his werewolf instincts have been acting up.<p>

He sighed and slowly and lazily took his clothes off, not even bothering to take them off the floor.

He was just about to step into the shower when he heard a whistle come from behind him. His heart jumped and he turned around and smiled.

"James!" He went to hug James but blushed and covered his lower regions.

James stood by the door, leaning on the door frame. He slowly walked over to Remus and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you…" He whispered softly in the werewolf's ear. "I missed you so bloody much…"

Remus smiled and nuzzled James' cheek. "I was just about to take a shower…" Remus blushed a little red looking at the floor.

"May I join you?" With that Remus' face became a deep red.

Remus slowly nodded, and bit his lip as James started to strip. He turned around all flustered and bit his knuckle as James' naked body pressed up against his back.

Remus whimpered and started to get a little aroused. "James…" He breathed, his eyes becoming dull and lust filled.

He didn't think he could get anymore red when he felt something of James' press against him.

"I'm sorry…I just….it's been a week and I—" James was cut off by Remus leaning against the wall starting to breathe harder and uneven. The werewolf let out a soft moan as his back touched the cold bathroom wall.

"James….please…" The werewolf whimpered starting to shake a little from the tension.

James smiled and walked over to Remus and smashed his lips roughly yet softly against Remus'. Remus moaned into James' mouth, feeling his body against his once again. He slid his tongue into the seekers mouth, and wrapped his arms around James' neck making the kiss more deeper.

James moaned a little and pulled away from Remus' mouth to lick and nibble his neck. Remus whimpered and rolled his head back against the wall.

James kissed and nipped down Remus' chest and stomach till the seeker was on his knees.

"J-James…." Remus whimpered softly, shaking with need. "Please…" He bucked his hips a little, gasping when he felt James' hand touch him.

He ran his fingers through James' hair and moaned when James started to stroke him.

"J-James….mmh…" Remus bit his knuckle watching James with half lidded lust filled eyes.

James smiled up at Remus and licked his prick from the base to its head ever so slowly. Remus' eyes closed and his head rolled back again as James took him into his mouth. He let out a semi loud moan and bucked his hips into James' mouth.

"A-Ah! James…." James bobbed his head while sliding his tongue against the hard flesh. He glanced up at Remus taking him deeper into his mouth.

Remus slowly opened his eyes to look down at James and whimpered.

"J-James….I'm gonna…AH!" Remus cried out while throwing his head back and arching his back off the wall as James decided to deep throat him.

"N-no James! I can't…!" James tried his best not to choke on Remus, while the werewolf bucked into his mouth.

James heard footsteps from the hallway and pulled his mouth away from Remus.

Remus whimpered as he was about to climax and dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around James. "Why'd you stop….?"

The werewolf's face became red as someone walked into the bathroom.

-Page Break :D-

James looked up at the person and sat in front of Remus.

"Well, well, what is going on in here?" Lucius Malfoy smirked but blushed as he realized what actually was happening.

James saw this and stood up pulling Remus to his feet and pressing him against the wall, starting to pump his prick.

"A-nh….James….wh-what…" Remus whimpered as James kissed him, sliding their tongues together.

Lucius stood there starting to feel a little aroused but refused to believe so.

Remus' hips bucked and he dug his nails into James' back. James groaned getting slightly harder from the contact.

Lucius fidgeted and gulped hearing Remus' cries, his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

"Lucius" James spoke up, pulling away from Remus' mouth. "Come here…"

Lucius slowly walked over to the two and moaned under his breath at the sight of Remus.

"Come…touch him…" James took Lucius' hand making him feel Remus' prick. Lucius blushed a deep red and started to shake.

"It's fine…" James smiled and started to move Lucius' hand up and down the hard flesh.

Remus moaned and bucked his hips. Lucius blushed more feeling Remus bucking into his hand and pumped him harder.

"I can't take this anymore please!" Remus almost shouted through the house and looked at James with pleading eyes. "Please…."

James kissed Remus. "Go in the shower so I can help Lucius a little." Remus slowly and weakly crawled into the shower, lying on the floor panting.

James pulled Lucius closer and started to strip him. "Wh-what are you doing!" Lucius shouted nervously. "I see that you want this. I'll let you touch him, but he's mine."

James pressed his lips roughly against Lucius', pulling their bodies together. Lucius widened his eyes in shock and slowly closed them starting to feel a little relaxed.

James groaned into Lucius' mouth as he felt their pricks touch. They both heard moaning come from the shower and pulled away from each other looking inside.

James' eyes widened and a blush formed across his cheeks as he saw Remus on the shower floor fingering himself.

"He just couldn't wait a few more minutes…." James chuckled kneeling beside Remus. "Please J-James…please…I need you…"

James kissed Remus softly. "Alright…" He motioned his hand for Lucius to come over. James had Remus straddle his lap. "I love you Remus…" He slowly pushed into the werewolf and groaned. Remus moaned loudly.

"…That went in pretty easy…" Remus blushed "Sh-shut up!" James laughed a little and thrusted his hips into Remus causing him to moan again.

Lucius bit his lip and sat behind Remus. James glanced at Lucius and smiled. He leaned forward pumping Lucius' prick hard as he began to kiss him.

Lucius moaned into James' mouth and reached his hand around Remus to pump him. Remus was moaning so loudly all of Godric's Hallow could probably hear him.

James moaned thrusting deeper into Remus causing him to arch his back and let out a loud cry of James' name as he released.

Lucius gasped and bit his lip to suppress a loud cry as he came into James' hand. James was the only one now.

As he felt Remus clench around him, he bit his lip and kissed Remus to keep himself from yelling as he released into the werewolf.

Lucius sat back against the shower wall as James held Remus. All of them panting and spent.

"Maybe next time Lucius….I'll let you do that to Remus…"

Remus closed his eyes while cuddling James. Lucius gulped. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone."

James smiled and turned the water off.


End file.
